Detentionairestuck
by tiger19999
Summary: John, Jade, Rose, Dave, and Alice are going to a new school called A. Negima High the funny thing is that Alice's cousin goes to that school and his name is Lee Ping. I know it fails.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_Authors note:_

_Well this is my first fan fic so there may be OOC-ness so please correct me if there is. _

_Um warnings are that there is that KK and the other trolls will definitely troll everyone at least once (I mean the Homestuck kids) so yes there will be swearing and another fair warning just be sure you at least know some things about Homestuck because I won't explain anything._

Detentionairestuck

It was a pretty normal day for Lee Ping, that is if you think figuring a way out of detention and finding the person who set you up for the biggest prank of the year.

"Psssst, hey Lee." Whispered Holger,his best friend, "Didn't you say your Cousin was going to go to this school?"

"Yeah what about it?"Lee asked.

"Well did she say anything about something big happening or joining the news desk?"Holger answered.

"Well no but she did say something about how some of her friends were also going to go to this school."Lee replied, "Why do you ask."

"It's because she might be on the news desk."Holger answered.

"Well we'll see."Lee answered.

"Good morning A. Nigma High! Tina Kwee." came the voice from the T.V. It was Tina Kwee the school reporter (and Lee's crush) and sitting next to her was a girl with black hair tied back in a pony tail.

"And I`m Carol Zhang." Said the girl, "And I`m joining Tina on the news desk."

"Yep, and she is one of the five new students which you should be introduced to right now."

When Tina said that four other kids walked through the door to Lee`s classroom. The first kid had short kind of messy black hair and he was wearing a white T-shirt that had some kind of green worm thing that looked like it was form ghost busters on it, he had glasses and three buckteeth and he had a big goofy grin on his face and he was wearing a pair of shorts.

The second kid was wearing shades and he had a shirt with long red sleeves, but it was only the sleeves on it were red and it had a vinyl disc in the middle of it and the disc had a jagged line through it, and he had white blond hair and he had on a pair of skinny jeans.

The third kid was a girl and she had long black hair with a white T-shirt and the symbol in the middle seemed to be changing and she had two buckteeth and she was wearing a long button up skirt and glasses as well.

The fourth kid was also a girl and she had a T-shirt with a squid like creature on it and she had a knee length skirt and she had short, white blond hair with a hair band.

"Hi!" Came the enthusiastic voice of the kid with short black hair, "My name's John Egbert!"

"Yo I'm Dave Strider." Came the calmer cooler voice of the kid with white blond hair.

"Hi I'm Jade Harley."Said the girl with black hair in a calm polite voice.

"Hello I'm Rose Lalonde." Said the girl with white blond hair.

**Somewhere on pesterchum.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBioligist [EG]**

**CG: OKAY NUMBNUTS RIGHT NOW I AM IN AN INCREDIBLY BAD MOOD SO I AM GOING TO ONLY SAY THIS FUCKING ONCE AND DON'T WHINE TO ME IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT.**

**CG: ACCORDING TO TEREZI WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SOME SORT OF FUCKING MEETING TONIGHT SO ASK CAROL TO DO HER HACKING THING OR WHATEVER SHIT SHE DOES TO GET ALL OF US LINKED.**

**CG: WELL SINCE YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE COURTEOUS ENOUGH TO FUCKING ANSWER ME I WILL SAY GOOD FUCKING BYE.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBioligist [EG]**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**GC: H3Y K4RKL3S GU3SS WH4T.**

**CG: OKAY TEREZI TWO THINGS FIRST OF ALL DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT SECOND OF ALL I DON'T FUCKING CARE.**

**GC: H33 H33 I KNOW SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT TH3 HUM4NS**

**CG: LIKE I SAID BEFORE I DON'T FUCKING CARE.**

**GC: H33 H33**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT**

**GC: OH NOTH1NG**

**CG: TEREZI AS YOUR FORMER LEADER I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE GIGGLING ABOUT.**

**GC: G33Z K4RKL3S YOU DON'T N33D TO GO FL1PP1NG YOUR SH1T OV3R TH1S BUT TH3 HUM4NS 4R3 4T 4 PL4C3 C4LL3D SCHOOL 1T SOUNDS L1K3 FUN THOUGH**

**CG: DON'T CALL FUCKING CALL ME THAT OKAY.**

**GC: H33 H33 M4YB3 BY3 BY3 K4RKL3ES**

**CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT . . . AND GOOD BYE.**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**TA: KK can you d0 20methiing ab0ut Gamzee and hii2 computer**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?**

**TA: ii d0n't kn0w 20mething**

**CG: WELL I AM A SUCKY PROGRAMER SO I CAN'T DO ANYTHING**

**TA: fiine**

**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**Well that's Karkat's day for ya.**

_Edit: Yeah I just learned that Dave's hair is in fact a very, very, very light blond colour same as Rose, ( checked on MSPA wiki)_

_Well yeah I still need to brainstorm and plot stuff and shenanigans so yeah here is the end of chap. One Introductions._


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

Chapter 2

_Well summer break which means release the imagination. Well time for more trolling oh yeah the Gamzee with the messed up computer and bugging Sollux idea was from .com just to let you know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detentionaire and Homestuck, why Gamzee why._

First half of school flew by and soon it was lunch.

"Hey Lee!" exclaimed an enthusiastic voice. Lee, Holger and Cam turned around and saw Alice.

"Hi Alice, I didn't expect you to be here and no offense but why are you on the news desk?" asked Lee.

"Well you see it was me because one Rose would be all psychological and therapist like, two Dave would do his cool kid act, three John was way toooooo hyper, and four Jade would probably bark." Answered Alice.

"Whoa did you say Jade would bark." Asked Lee.

"…Maybe." She answered.

"Hey Alice!" Came another very enthusiastic voice.

"Oh hey, John." Said Alice immediately perking up, "How was your first half day of school?"

"It was great. Hey aren't you two in my first period class?" Asked John.

"Yeah I am Holger and this is Lee and Cam." Said Holger.

"Hey John where are Jade, Rose, and Dave?" Questioned Alice.

"Dunno we split up after first period class." Explained John.

"Hey guys." Came a voice that was slightly calmer than John's.

"Hey Jade." Said Alice and John simultaneously.

"Have you seen Dave and Rose, Jade?" Asked Alice.

"Yup they're buying their lunch right now." Answered Jade.

"Sweet so where are you eating Lee?" Alice asked her cousin.

"Nowhere I have to be in detention." Answered Lee.

"Aw that sucks." Answered Alice.

"Hey why are you in detention." Questioned John.

"Oh that's because my amigo pulled the biggest prank of the year on got detention for the whole year including lunch." Cam answered for Lee.

"Aw sweet what was the prank." Asked John, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

"Um well I don't really know because I wasn't the one who pulled the prank." Admitted Lee.

"Hahahaha I knew it you couldn't have pulled the prank." Said Alice with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lee slightly insulted.

"What I mean by that is that don't have the guts to do it because of your mom." Said Alice with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I could pull it off if I wanted to." Protested Lee.

"Well of course you would after all you were a mathlete plus you got an A in math right." Said Alice.

"Well yeah." Admitted Lee.

"Yo guys." Came another voice.

"Hello everyone." Said another.

"Oh hey Dave. Hey Rose" Said Alice, John and Jade.

"So this is your cousin?" Asked Dave with a nod to Lee.

"Yep." Answered Alice.

"Ah come on let's go and eat lunch now." Said Rose.

" 'Kay." Said Alice cheerily.

_Yeah sorry for ending it there (is anybody even reading this) but I just watched some sadstuck and now I am really sad so yeah._


	3. Chapter 3: Let's break the fourth wall

Chapter 3

_Yeah sorry about that rather abrupt ending so ta –da more things are revealed. By the way if deletes this story because it is rated T then I am just going to repost it. The reason why this is rated T is for swearing and the rating guide thing specifically said that things that have swears in them are supposed to be rated T. Oh yeah and by the way what I write depends on what I just saw for example Sollux is going to be in this story because I just looked at some Sollux fanart. Plus I'll probably some very subtle hints of crossover with some mangas/anime and I am going to mix some trackers into it as well. Oh and sorry for long Author's Note._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detentionaire or Homestuck, and Hussie why are you killing everybody!_

Alice's POV

It was a pretty good day at school for me I mean I wasn't being bullied or anything and neither were my friends. That was pretty good and you see me, John, Rose, and Dave had been bullied at our old. Jade on the other hand though was homeschooled all the way until last year. Last year was when we decided to all come together and it wasn't much of a money problem than a problem of loneliness.

I mean after all the game took something precious from all of us: our family. John lost his dad, Rose her mom, Dave his bro, Jade her dog, Bec, and me my dimension hopping powers. This took away my family because my family only existed in a specific dimension.

I know that might sound weird but I am a dimension jumper after all. Now I'm not. Although on the bright side I still have my powers. By powers I mean I have magic and I am a mage. I can use, control, make, and summon fire, water, air, and earth and by summon I mean I can summon some magical/mystical creatures of the same element. Key word being some.

I always have been taught to look at the bright side of things though when I was six I realized how ridiculous and stupid that was because people do go insane from thinking like that. I mean I'm not pessimistic and I can be pretty optimistic but I'm not over the top for example I don't like being alone in an unfamiliar darkness. I don't go all crazy instead I just close my eyes and take deep breaths through my nose to get used to the smell then I decide what to do. I never go crazy.

Well almost never. Whenever an enemy that I really hate or I have a bad history with calls me a demon or a devil then I just snap and start trying to kill them with everything I got. Normally I kill the person but sometimes the person doesn't die like that fucking bastard Lord English. I really hate him. Sometimes this happens when I see blood as well, like a lot of it with a healthy mixture of violence.

Well anyway back to how the day went. Like I said before everything was going great and-

:33 *ac walks up to Alice looking very annoyed* ALice why did you break the fourth wall again I mean I just fixed that thing. _(Why won't the greater lesser sign come out!?)_

"Sorry Nep it just kind of slipped out (why am I using quotations?)"

AC: :33 *ac still looks annoyed* Alice it's because this is still in story furmat.

"Yeah but you don't have any" said Alice in a whiny voice "And arrgh this is so confusing!"

AC: :33*ac Yeah but that's because I'm using pesturchum furmat.

"Argh fine but for the record all I did was break one panel of the fourth wall plus whose idea was it to have the fourth wall made out of glass and to be like a window." Said Alice looking very annoyed.

TA: hmm, ii don't now maybe Hu2iie diid you thiink.

"Oh my gosh, Sollux when did you get here?" (Haha you know what screw it I am not putting my name before everything I say).

"Oh and where did Nep go?"

TA: 2he left to go and hunt for food for her lu2u2 or 2omethiing.

"Ah . . . hey didn't Hussie get shot by Lord English?"

TA:ye2 but he came back two liife

"Hmm thanks Sol."

TA: don't call me that iit remiinds me of Eriidan

"Sorry but I was too lazy to say your full name."

TA: . . . fuck you

"Aw so mean Thollux."

TA: . . . as ii have saiid before fuck you and that ii2 not how you say my name numbnut2

"Then how do you say it?" I asked with a sweet innocent looking face. (okay only once).

TA: . . . fuck

"Hee hee, well see ya."

Now time to go back to the story. Okay then (I'm sorry I had to break a panel of the fourth wall . . . well maybe another one as well whose idea was it for the fourth wall to be a stupid window.) so anyway as I was saying everything is going great at school and stuff like that. Then at the end of the day my cousin, Lee, asked me where I was living and I told him that me, John, Jade, Dave, and Rose all lived together. After all it isn't all that weird I mean John and Jade are ectobiological siblings, same with Dave and Rose. For me though it wasn't that weird.

It wasn't really weird honestly to tell you the truth. After all I had spent a lot of time with them especially the fact that I had spent a lot of time with them after something happened to their family. I usually spent my time with the trolls, though. I liked there grumpy nature and they just really like my family except only my family were a lot I don't know I guess they had a better temper.

They were always really awesome and I guess if most of the trolls became one troll then the troll would be like my family. It remind of my family too when they start bickering with each because almost no one in my family are actually related to each by blood or parents.

Anyways- HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO

". . . WILL EVERYBODY STOP INTERRUPTING ME!?"

HAA HAA HEE HEE HOO HOO

"Gog damnit, sorry to the readers."  
Any ways as I was saying and Lil' Cal if you interrupt me then I am going to throw you into a black hole.

Anyways why don't we fast forward to when we are back at home. I went to my computer just to see the message That KK had left for John.

"Hey Jooohhn, Jaaade, Daaaavve, Roooossse," I called out to them "According to KK we need to have a meeting so can everyone log onto Pesterchum?" I got a groan of annoyance from Dave, an okay from Rose and Jade, and a cheer from John.

_Dun, dun, dun what kind of shit will go down in the meeting/ chat?(yes I know a cliff hanger but guess what I don't care I mean it's not like anybody is reading this.)_


End file.
